Cutting Ties
by broccoli dude
Summary: A story of how the actions of our now adult main cast affects the next generation. Rated T for language and darker topics.
1. Chapter 1 - Visit

**Butterfly Castle, Library.**

You know that you don't have to watch over every lesson, mister Diaz…She's doing fine." **(Glossaryck)**

A figure emerges from the shadows, the scales covering the man's right arm seem to shift about as if alive. His once skinny body now fully developed, seemingly overflowing with strength. The man's once kind face now damaged by a long scar going past his left eye.

"I'm not worried about her, she's a good kid… I'm more worried about what you teach her, you're a bad influence on growing teenagers after all" **(Marco)**

Glossaryck simply blinked in response, a moment of silence between the two as they stare each other down. The magical blue being broke the silence as it let out a short chuckle

"I don't see where all this resentment is coming from… After all queen Star came out as a fine and proper adult… You on the other hand…" **(Glossaryck)**

The small blue man gently floated around Marco, his limbs waving about as if swimming in the air, egging him on for a reaction.

A small slit suddenly appears on the back of Marco's hand, a large snake-like eye that glows an ominous red squinted lazily at the small blue figure as if tired of his antics.

A low growl would come from Marco's scale-covered arm followed by a rough and deep voice.

"Hold your tongue wizard, the host might tolerate you but I do not." (?)

"Thorn." **(Marco)**

"…Hmph, fine." **(Thorn)**

The scales covering Marco's arm would shift about once more as the eye on the back on his hand closes and disappears.

"You have more control over it now, well done" **(Glossaryck)**

Marco snorts as a faint golden glow would come from his right eye as he glares at Glossaryck

"Don't patronize me Glossaryck, I might have forgiven Star and the butterfly's but not you. Or Mewnie ." **(Marco)**

The tiny blue man simply laughs back

"Is that why you continue to watch over her? Because you don't trust me and Mewnie?" **(Glossaryck)**

Marco simply glares back in response, his silence enough of an answer for Glosasryck eliciting a grin to show on the tiny blue man's face

"Then why not take her with you then? To that little paradise, you're trying so hard to protect? After all, the two of them have always wanted to see the world where the so-called 'Sword of Mewnie' grew up in" **(Glossaryck)**

"You know well enough that I can't do that" **(Marco)**

Glossaryck lets out another small chuckle

"Hm…Indeed. Earth has been through so much propaganda and fear-mongering when it comes to Mewnie these past ten years that I wouldn't find it surprising that if the existence of your half mewman children were to leak out, it would cause massive outrage on Earth" **(Glossaryck)**

The atmosphere around the two grew heavy as they stood in silence, a few seconds passing by quietly

"Is that a threat?" **(Marco)**

"Oh, no of course not… I just thought it'd be nice to point it out" **(Glossaryck)**

"You're treading on thin ice Glossaryck" **(Marco)**

As he spoke, Marco's voice grew deeper and more monster-like, the tattoos covering his left arm began to glow as if in response to his anger

"Getting aggressive here won't help your case you know…" **(Glossaryck)**

Glossaryck floated closer towards Marco, completely unafraid of what could happen

"Besides. With that ward you placed around Earth there's no way for me to interfere even if I wanted to. If it weren't for miss Ordonia's constant visits then Earth would be a complete blind spot even for me and the MHC. But even then, her lips are sealed quite tightly…" **(Glossaryck)**

The usual carefree look on Glossaryck's face turns solemn

"Tell me, Diaz. What are you plotting…?" **(Glossaryck)**

Before Marco could respond, the voice of a young girl would interrupt the two's conversation.

"Glossaryck? I'm done packing my stuff!" **(Nikki)**

With the short distraction, Marco had already turned his back on Glossaryck and began to leave, the snake eye once more appearing on the back of his hand, squinting at Glossaryck as Marco walks away.

Marco took long strides towards the exit of the library, he had to go out of the castle first before using his scissors due to the many wards put up against dimension hoppers.

As he exits the library a red-headed knight quickly stopped him by blocking his way with her sheathed sword.

"Hold it, Diaz, we need to talk." **(Higgs)**

Raising his brow, Marco let out a small sigh before turning to face her

"Make it quick, Nikki is coming out soon " **(Marco)**

"Whatever dweeb, I'm just telling you that this is the last time I'm letting you in, if anyone else sees you here I'm dead, got it?" **(Higgs)**

The Latino simply stared at her for a moment before walking off, nimbly climbing the walls and going out of her sight.

Seeing this, the redhead let out a frustrated sigh as she swings her fist at the air as if she was hitting the man himself.

"UGHHH, I swear he's so annoying!" **(Higgs)**

"Who's annoying?" **(Nikki)**  
A small blond girl asked, as she came out of the library

"Eh-Ah no one princess, I was just talking to myself!" **(Higgs)**

The princess paused for a moment, sending a questioning look towards the Knights Commander infront of her

"Hmmm.. If you say so~"  
She'd mutter before walking ahead, Glossaryk along with the new book of magic floating right behind her, leaving Higgs behind.

"So Glossaryk?" **(Nikki)**

"Yes princess?" The blue man mutered back as he magically madea cup of tea appear right infront of him, calmly taking a sip from it.

"Who was the other person in the library"

PFFFT-tea gloriously sprayed out of the tiny blue mans mouth in surprise to what she said

"Person? What person- Nobody else there but me and you princess"

The girl glanced at Glossaryk for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle "You're so funny when you panic~ It's fine if you dont want to tell me"

Glossaryk remained silent, his gaze falling at this princess which keeps on surprising him.

"Stop the idle chatter, you still have your tea party with Queen Eclipsa and princess Meteora" **(Glossaryck)**

The little girls eyes shot wide open as she happily skipped along the corrider at the good news


	2. Chapter 2 - Hate

Marco ran through a damp and dark hallway underneath the castle, a secret passageway only the royal family and a select few knew of. As he continued to run through the ancient passage the numerous tattoos covering his body started to glow a golden color, lighting up his way through the dark as well as making him faster through magic enhancement.

After the manmade stone tunnel, he had to climb out of an even dustier and unmaintained natural cave system before finally seeing the light of day. He had to go through all this effort because of the added security measures of butterfly castle, ever since the successful assassination of well known Anti-Human nobility, the castle invested heavily on measures to stop all forms of dimensional travel coming in and out of it as well as the gigantic improved versions of the old Solarian knights that patrol the city surrounding the castle itself.

Regarding the assassination, Marco himself took no part in it. It was mostly the leaders of what at the time was a newly established Earth United which sought to protect the earth at all costs led by the national leaders of the most powerful nations of earth. They saw the mewman nobility which were strongly against cooperation with humans a major threat to the safety of earth.

Of course, Marco still held most of the power regarding interdimensional affairs but the assassination was done behind his back, only finding out the hard way after an angered Butterfly family sent a formal declaration of war through a magical Hologram shown across the entire planet.

Mewnie along with its allies held their stance even after Marco himself went in person to beg for peace, promising them that this was the last time and he would put a stop to all of this. In response, a saddened Stara Butterfly shook her head saying that what the representatives of earth did was going too far and that the only way to achieve peace was for those in charge of the assassination to be judged in mewnie and by mewnie laws.

Of course, the all-powerful world leaders of earth would never willingly serve their heads on a silver platter to mewnie and had full confidence in the strength of their combined military strength, these actions seemed crazy to Marco at the time but now he knew the truth. The leaders of earth were only using this opportunity to push their agenda and force Mewnie to wage war, they were confident enough to bet that they could easily push their way into mewnie and claim the abundant resources that mewnie possessed 'for the good of earth'. Even though in the end it was their own pockets they wanted to be filled.

It was similar on the side of mewnie, they thought that a world with no magic like Earth stood no chance against the powerhouse that was mewnie.

Sadly they were both wrong, both sides lost a sickening amount of men on their respective sides, earth even with their advanced technology had never experienced war with magic involved first hand and was pushed back at the first few encounters but Earth quickly adapted.

Even though Mewnie had magic in actuality not all of them did. Most of the soldiers in the front lines were simply Men and women wearing sheets of metal whose main purpose was to defend against blades and blunt attacks. An entire army was cut down with ease after a surprise attack from several Fighter jets which rained hell down onto the unsuspecting soldiers. The giant eagles of mewnie did their best to fight the jets off but ultimately couldn't catch up to its insane speed.

The butterfly family along with the other members of the coalition tried to imitate said tactics, using their butterfly forms and several other magic devices to launch an attack from the skies hoping to crush the armies of earth which were marching towards mewnie.

Unfortunately for them, earth has long been acquainted with anti-air combat as hundreds of explosive shells littered the skies as the forces of mewnie flew in, dropping from the sky like flies.

Through the storm of explosive shells and rockets, Queens moon and eclipsa were injured, falling out of the sky and almost hitting the ground at max speed if not for the timely rescue of Star.

Seeing her injured relatives and the massacre of Mewnie forces happening in front of her made something inside of Star snap. In her golden butterfly form she flew up into the sky, above the  
clouds and away from the reach of the explosions before letting out an awe-inspiring giant golden deathray aimed at the forces of Earth, the resulting explosion was so strong that it turned the once-thriving military base into a giant crater than was still there to this day 10 years after. All that was left in the crater was a small section near the edge where a small shield of golden light was protecting a man who was holding the corpse of what looked like a female medic in his arms.  
On closer inspection the shield of light had cracks all over it as well as many holes around its surface, it was a miracle that it was still working. Sadly the holes on the almost destroyed shield was enough for Stars excess magic to pierce the man through his hand and into his eye as well as fatally wound the girl in his arms.

Star stood in shock and horror as she realized who the man under the shield was, she remembered that the night before the attack someone tried to contact her through her compact mirror, but sadly she ignored the call as it was during a meeting.

What was supposed to be Marcos last-ditch effort to stop the war became a surprising wake up call for him, losing a close friend in the process.

Before she could call out to the person who was once her friend, the boy quickly pulled out his dimensional scissors and returned to earth, sending hate-filled glare at his childhood love before disappearing.


End file.
